You Belong With Me
by Kae'amp Kahs'khior'i
Summary: Basically a slightly tweaked version of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. It's good, if i do say so, myself.


**Disclaimer: Song's not mine, HP's not mine. They belong to Taylor Swift and JKR, respectively.**

Ginny stood in the Room of Requirement, which had her haven for the last few days. _Try last two weeks, _she thought bitterly. Two whole weeks, ever since Harry Potter started going out with Cho Chang. Thin tear tracks ran down her face. Recalling a famous muggle song that Hermione had introduced to her, she began to sing, slowly at first, then with more feeling as she changed some words to suit her.

_You Belong With Me- by Taylor Swift_

You're having tea with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm down the street, it's a typical Hogsmeade night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's team captain and I'm just a chaser

Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find

That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walking the halls with you in your worn out robes

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole school

I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear trainers

She's team captain and I'm just a chaser

Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin' by, waiting at your dorm door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you coming to my house in the middle of summer

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your deepest fears and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your dorm door

All this time how could you not know, baby,

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe,

You belong with me

You belong with me

The last line was said with a sigh. The room, sensing her need to hug something, conjured a fluffy pillow. Ginny clutched it to her chest and looked at her miserable reflection in the mirror that the Room of Requirement oh-so-helpfully provided her. Shining green eyes met hers, and she scrambled up, turning around, pillow clutched to her stomach.

"Harry! Erm…hi," she said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "How did your date with Cho go?"

"It didn't." His emerald eyes held an emotion she didn't quite recognize. "So, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Er…all of it."

"Oh."

"So…"

"Yeah…."

"So, what exactly happened on your date?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We broke up."

"Oh!" Ginny tried not to look too happy. "Why?"

"I told her that there was only one girl for me." He confessed. "And that it wasn't her."

"That must have gone well."

"It did, actually. Turns out, she was going to dump me as well."

"So, who is this girl?" Again, Ginny struggled with her expression, but this time, trying not to look too hopeful.

"I think you know her." He took a step closer to her.

"Really."

"Yes," Harry said. He was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "You even agree that I belong with her."

"Oh?" Ginny's voice trembled. Then, he was kissing her. Her hands slowly snaked around his neck as his settled at her waist. Ginny smiled against his lips.

"What?"

Her reply was so quiet, it was almost lost. "You belong with me."

**A/N:** I'm actually quite proud of this one. But I do believe that the beginning could be a bit better…R&R? Please?

More reviews= happy Frogs 


End file.
